Compatibility with Libra
Lay- October 7 Henry- October 11 This is a pretty dynamic partnership — Mars, Pluto and Venus combine to create one of the more passionate love matches of the zodiac. These are the ruling planets for both star signs, and are the male/female planets that typify love in astrological folklore. You’ll be extremely attracted to sensual Libra, and they’ll react nicely to the hot-blooded Scorpio temperament. You’ll have a few striking differences to overcome, though. Libra might like a rather open-ended social and romantic arrangement, so your possessive and demanding attitude could be too limiting for them. Your overprotective and jealous streak is something they’re not going to get over: at some point, even if you think they’re dealing with it, you’ll be in for a rude awakening. They’ll need to dig deep into their arsenal of diplomatic weaponry to get around your bossiness and inflexibility. Libra is an air element, and air represents their personality. This means they will be intrigued by your fascination with the mystery of human nature and life in general, and will get close to you on a level that other star signs may not be able to reach. This will help you both in terms of your communication and intellectual understanding of each other. Libra will encourage you and send your mind down new avenues. You’ll be prepared to share your emotional and sexual self with them. This is a distinct plus for your compatibility rating as a whole. In a long-term relationship this could tie into earnings. In other words, you could make a lot of money together if you persevere in a relationship. Generally, your silent treatment will frustrate Libra no end whenever they try to extract information and explanations from you. You only reveal things on your own terms, so you’ll need to let Libra know that it’s not worth holding their breath when you’ve decided to bite your tongue. Be careful in your relationships with Librans born between 23 September and 3 October: your financial arrangements could get messy, because you have different approaches. Until you have a clear idea of each other’s financial philosophy, don’t get into loans or other borrowings. You’ll have a hard time remaining grounded with Librans born between 4 October and 13 October. They’re indecisive about things you think are easily solved. You like to make a decision and act on it quickly; these Librans need to explore every possible alternative. Librans born between 14 October and 23 October will offer you great companionship and will always support you with good and timely advice. This will be a good match. ---- This unusual combination of Water and Air may spawn either the best or the worst. The Libran's intellectual grace thrives on the Scorpio's emotional profundity, and vice-versa. Libran eloquence may also draw Scorpio out of his silence, and facilitate the Scorpio's efforts to make new contacts, although the latter will still need periods of solitude in which to resume his old patterns. The Libran preoccupation with commitment is compatible with the Scorpio's possessiveness. Their journey through life together may be long and passionate. This is a union of light and dark. ---- The Scorpio woman is too jealous for the careless nature of the Libra man. The jealousy the Scorpio woman is famous for will not accept even the small flirts the Libra man affords from time to time. The relaxed attitude of the Libra man to sex makes the Scorpio woman angry. Within the couple, the Scorpio woman will be the one leading and the Libra man will be the one giving in. A strong magnetism works between them, but this attraction can also take them to confrontations. The relationship between the Libra man and the Scorpio woman will be passionate, and a possible marriage foreshadows to be the same. ---- Your partner values commitment, and so do you. Both of you are focused on togetherness, albeit in different ways! You want your lover's soul, not just his or her presence. Your lover, on the other hand, is most interested in companionship and outward expressions of togetherness. With Libra ruling your partner's relationship needs, he or she works hard at finding common ground and adamantly believes in equality and all that is fair. You, on the other hand, believe just as strongly that life isn't fair! There is unquestionably an attraction between you. You can be fascinated with your partner's charm, and your lover is intrigued by your intense love nature. Although you are notorious for your mysteriousness, you can actually consider your Venus in Libra partner to be somewhat of a puzzle! You may find your lover to be emotionally distant and overly focused on superficial togetherness at the expense of intimacy. Your partner brings a lively, luminous energy to his or her relationships—qualities that stand in stark contrast, at times, to your intensity. This fundamental difference can at once attract you to each other and be the source of some provocative difficulties in your relationship as time goes by. You have a lot to teach—and to offer—each other. Finding a common ground may not be obviously easy, but commitment to your partnership may be the strongest mutual goal. ---- When Libra and Scorpio come together in a love affair, they tend to make a very emotionally connected and mutually satisfying union. Though Scorpio is a brooder who can get lost in the confusing welter of their own emotions, Libra’s proclivity for balance and harmony helps keep Scorpio even. Scorpio can return the favor to Libra with their characteristic powers of focus, a trait that Libra usually lacks. These two are very compatible due to their similar needs in a love relationship: Libra is the Sign of Partnership, and Libra is happiest when in a well-balanced and intimate relationship, while Scorpio thrives on emotional and sexual intimacy with their mate. These two Signs can make a very loyal, close and satisfying partnership. These two would do well to undertake some sort of project together aside from their love relationship, as they have great potential to get great things done. They combine the power of emotion with the power of intellect, an extremely formidable duo. Scorpio tends to be more patient, but is also more controlling than Libra. Despite any differences, both partners love risk and taking chances; this is not a boring relationship! These two are real charmers; they know how to woo and seduce one another and take great pleasure in doing so. Their different styles — Scorpio is intense and secretive while Libra is upfront and open — sometimes make them have trouble understanding one another, so they may need to pay close attention to their communication at times. Libra is ruled by the Planet Venus (Love) and Scorpio is dually ruled by the Planets Mars (Passion) and Pluto (Power). Libra’s love of beauty and romance balances the strife that can arise in Scorpio’s life due to their deep, often tangled emotions. Scorpio’s Mars influence at least promises an active, exciting relationship. Also, neither Sign wants to argue. Scorpio avoids arguments in favor of secret revenge; Libra abhors conflict and will do anything possible to avoid it, including backing down and seeking a truce. Libra is an Air Sign and Scorpio is a Water Sign. The best decisions are made combining the intellect and the emotions — using both the head and the heart, this couple can meet almost any challenge, understand almost any puzzle. This is all contingent, of course, on the two Signs working together, not against one another. Scorpio is a master strategist and can help Libra focus their occasionally scattered or indecisive minds. At times, however, Scorpio’s over-emotionalism can drag down and dishearten Libra, and Libra can occasionally make Scorpio feel flustered and uncomfortably stirred up. It is at these times when Libra’s natural diplomacy comes in most handy. Libra is a Cardinal Sign and Scorpio is a Fixed Sign. Libra is always thinking of something new to try: a new restaurant or art gallery to visit on a date or a new place to travel to — but it’s Scorpio who has the determination to follow through on these ideas. These two have the capability to be the most loyal and devoted of partners, as these are qualities that are quite important to each of them. What’s the best aspect of the Libra-Scorpio relationship? The power they find in unity. They can accomplish a lot, whether they come together for a cause in the business or romantic sphere. They are both winners and they won’t give up, making theirs a relationship that takes care of business. Category:Pages Category:Compatibilities